


Родственные души

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Lovey-Dovey, Pregnancy, Romance, Slow Burn, Tenderness, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Три истории, посвящённые растущей привязанности между Ви и Такэмурой.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/Female V
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kindred Spirits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349313) by [akaKarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaKarma/pseuds/akaKarma). 



**Джапан-Таун, Найт-Сити**

**Двадцать два часа до парада**

Вздрогнув от внезапно завибрировавшего телефона, Ви полезла за ним в карман. Стараясь не испачкать его кровью, капающей с рук, она сосредоточилась на размытом экране.

Её разум всё ещё был в тумане, а собственный пульс грохотал в ушах. Возможно, Джонни был прав — вместо того, чтобы бездумно хвататься за первые попавшиеся задания, ей следовало сосредоточиться на отдыхе. Но Ви никогда не любила попусту тратить драгоценное время, и хотя сейчас была избита и с трудом дышала, она выполнила заказ от Вакако, вознаграждение от которой уже было переведено на её счёт.

_Парад состоится менее чем через 24 часа. Постарайся не опаздывать._

Со смешком закатив глаза, Ви покачала головой. Такэмура такой Такэмура.

_Вы правда думаете, что я забуду или типа того?_

Джонни снова начал раздражённо ворчать, но Ви доверяла Горо. Он был слишком хорош и принципиален, чтобы впоследствии кинуть её. Их миссия на параде, по сути, была самоубийством, но значила для Такэмуры очень много. В этом Ви была уверена.

_Нет, конечно нет. Просто хочу убедиться, что ты готова._

«Боже, ты ухмыляешься, как малолетка, написавшая сообщение своему крашу»

— Как насчёт того, чтобы завалить ебало, Джонни? — Ви хмуро взглянула на саркастично ухмылявшегося мужчину, что сидел напротив неё с сигаретой. — Не знаю, за что ты так ненавидишь Горо. Он милый, — она улыбнулась.

«Да уж. Просто не верь этому арасачьему выродку. Он был телохранителем Сабуро, а ты, похоже, всё время забываешь этот маленький факт»

— Да, но у него были свои причины, — Ви со вздохом откинулась назад, всё ещё держа телефон в руке. Она вспомнила момент, когда они общались на крыше, наблюдая за складами «Арасаки». Джонни, возможно, не обратил на это внимания, но она долго думала о том, что сказал ей Горо в тот день. Он не был верен «Арасаке», он был верен человеку, который дал ему лучшую жизнь. И что-то подсказывало Ви, что такому как Джонни этого попросту не понять. Он всегда был слишком грубым, управляемым лишь собственными инстинктами — чаще всего деструктивными.

_Не беспокойтесь, Горо. Может быть, немного с похмелья, но я там буду ;)_

Ответив на сообщение, Ви встала, чтобы растянуть ноющие мышцы и вытереть кровь с лица. Этим ублюдкам с Шестой улицы удалось застать её врасплох. «Их не будет много — это быстрая и простая работа», — говорила Вакако. Ну да, конечно…

«В этом я с тобой согласен», — с усталым вздохом ответил на её мысли Джонни. Не его тело только что кромсали и втаптывали в асфальт, но Ви оценила попытку сочувствия. «И это ещё одна причина сегодня напиться»

Хоть в чём-то они были похожи.

Проведя рукой по волосам, Ви направилась к своему байку, когда её телефон вновь завибрировал, на этот раз с уведомлением о входящем видеозвонке. Сбитая с толку, она приняла звонок от Такэмуры, опираясь на байк и ожидая появления изображения.

— П-привет? — пробормотала она в растерянности.

— Ви, — на экране наконец появилось серьёзное лицо Горо, — учитывая риск, я не считаю разумным употреблять спиртное перед парадом, — он говорил, как всегда, до неприличия правильно и разумно.

— Вы позвонили мне, чтобы не дать напиться? — Ви рассмеялась.

С выражением «я же говорил», Джонни уселся на землю перед ней и снял очки. «Ты всё ещё не понимаешь, почему мне не нравится этот парень?»

— Я понимаю, что не могу тебе что-либо запрещать. Ты ведь женщина, сама себе на уме, — Такэмура, казалось, ответил излишне резко, но на лице сохранил нейтральное выражение, — я просто… Учитывая твоё состояние и то, насколько для нас важно, чтобы всё шло чётко по плану, я думал…

— Послушайте, Горо, — голос Ви слегка дрогнул, и она прочистила горло, — я понимаю, как это важно для вас. И намерена достичь нашей цели, но завтра запросто могу сдохнуть от снайперской пули или чего похуже. Вы всегда сможете отомстить за убийство Сабуро, но у меня другая ситуация, и я думаю, что заслуживаю немного отдыха перед грядущим дерьмом.

Такэмура молчал, а Джонни, присвистнув, усмехнулся.

— Я… я понимаю, — Горо наконец кивнул и неловко поправил ворот рубашки.

— Я уважаю ваш принцип не пить на работе. А для меня это просто традиция — расслабиться перед серьёзной миссией. Верите или нет, но это помогает прояснить голову, — Ви улыбнулась, надеясь, что Такэмура поймёт. Ничего личного. Он просто принадлежал другому миру, а, может быть, и другому времени.

— Я понимаю, — повторил он, но Ви отчётливо видела беспокойство на его лице. На мгновение ей даже стало жаль его — должно быть, бедняга немало пережил за последние несколько дней. А сейчас на карту было поставлено слишком многое.

Представив его, сидящего в тесном, грязном номере мотеля, в стрессе и одиночестве, Ви ощутила, как в её груди что-то сжалось. Взглянув на Джонни, который уже протестующе реагировал на только что возникшую идею, она раздражённо закатила глаза, после чего повернулась к экрану.

— А как насчёт вас? Можете присмотреть за мной, убедиться, что я выпью не слишком много и благополучно вернусь домой, чтобы на следующий день быть полностью готовой к нашей самоубийственной попытке. Это беспроигрышный вариант, вам так не кажется? — чертовски игривая ухмылка на лице Ви заставила Такэмуру растеряться.

Несколько секунд он обдумывал её предложение, и, к его собственному удивлению, оно действительно казалось «беспроигрышным».

— Хорошо. Так даже будет лучше, если кому-то вдруг захочется вытянуть из тебя информацию.

— Я не болтаю по пьяни, поэтому вам не придётся беспокоиться о том, что я солью наши планы первому встречному, — Ви издала смешок, — но в целом вы правы. Лучше перестраховаться, правда? — она ухмыльнулась. Было восхитительно видеть Такэмуру таким неуверенным и растерянным. Он привык лишь к тем социальным взаимодействиям, которые осуществлялись в узком кругу «Арасаки». Здесь, на улицах Найт-Сити, Такэмура был подобен пришельцу среди местных. Ви была удивлена, как он вообще продержался так долго в одиночку.

— Значит, договорились, — она выпрямила спину, размяв плечи, — я пришлю вам адрес, но настаивать не буду. Хотите приходите, не хотите — сидите у себя, — подмигнув, она закончила разговор, не позволив Такэмуре возразить.

Удовлетворённая собой и порхающими в животе бабочками, Ви улыбнулась сама себе.

«Господи, блядь, боже. Ты пытаешься его соблазнить? Мы тут вообще-то душу твою хотим спасти, а не выебать половину «Арасаки», — проворчал Джонни в своей типично язвительной манере.

— А я думала, ты всегда хотел выебать «Арасаку», — парировала Ви, заставив его замолкнуть.

Усмехнувшись, Джонни покачал головой.

«Иди ты»

— Меня наверняка застрелят на параде этих дурацких платформ. Если дела пойдут хорошо, мы сможем добраться до Ханако раньше. Так что дай мне перерыв, Джонни. Я заслуживаю немного отвлечься, — сказала она, прежде чем проекция Сильверхэнда показала ей средний палец. Повернувшись к нему спиной, Ви села на байк и вновь улыбнулась.

***

Встревоженный и не совсем уверенный в своих чувствах по этому поводу, Такэмура ожидал, стоя у дальней стены заполненного клуба, адрес которого прислала Ви. Он, как обычно, пришёл заранее и воспользовался возможностью осмотреться. Не то чтобы тут было за чем наблюдать — многочисленные посетители клуба то и дело сменяли друг друга.

Здесь Такэмура чувствовал себя незащищённым и не мог контролировать ситуацию, но вроде как прятался у всех на виду. Среди толпы он стал невидимкой. Никто не обращал внимания и ничего не подозревал.

Горо знал, что было бы куда лучше остаться в своей комнате и медитировать. Ему нужно было привести мысли в порядок и хорошенько выспаться перед рискованной миссией, однако… каким-то образом, вопреки здравому смыслу, он решил, что вместо этого ему следует присмотреть за Ви.

Он понятия не имел, что это было… Что чувствовал, находясь рядом с ней. Поначалу ему казалось, что это был дискомфорт, вызванный тем, что она воровка, наёмница. Та, кто умудрилась проникнуть в дом Ёринобу, выкрасть чип и выжить достаточно долго, чтобы выбраться. Затем она спасла ему жизнь, а он спас её. К тому времени, как они начали планировать подготовку к параду, его чувства изменились. Вместо беспокойства, вызванного тем, что он общается с кем-то, кому не доверяет, возникло беспокойство другого рода.

Он ощущал на себе её взгляд.

Она посматривала ему в спину, неловко и быстро, но достаточно для того, чтобы он заметил. Возможно, именно образ жизни заставлял его так себя чувствовать — Горо привык быть единственным человеком в комнате, которому положено не привлекать внимания. Он — тень, защищающая своего господина. Люди никогда не обращали на него внимания.

Должно быть, поэтому он чувствовал себя настолько странно рядом с молодой наёмницей…

— Вы всё-таки пришли.

Послышался женский голос, перебивающий шум толпы и грохот электронной музыки. Быстро моргнув и сфокусировав взгляд на улыбающейся Ви, Горо выпрямился.

— Д-да, — он кивнул и только сейчас заметил её необычный наряд. Чаще всего Ви представала перед ним в удобной одежде, которая обеспечивала достаточную защиту и подвижность для её работы. На этот раз она была одета в нечто более откровенное, что напоминало ему о том, что за всей суетой, стрельбой и кражами скрывался нормальный человек. Точнее, молодая, привлекательная женщина, — т-ты хорошо выглядишь, — выпалил он, как будто внезапно потеряв контроль над собственным ртом. Он пожалел о сказанном, как только эти слова прозвучали, и почувствовал себя дураком, но от игривой ухмылки Ви стало немного легче.

— Спасибо. Вы тоже ничего, — она оглядела его с головы до ног. Они оба осознавали, что он не менял одежду уже несколько дней, — приняли душ ради меня? Мило, — Ви широко улыбнулась, прежде чем повернуться и направиться к бару.

Такэмура вздохнул, приложив ладонь ко лбу, и последовал за ней.

Может быть, это действительно _была_ не очень хорошая идея…

Обойдя людей, которых, по его мнению тут было слишком много, он наконец сумел догнать Ви, уже расположившуюся у стойки и общавшуюся с барменом.

Взгляд Такэмуры неосознанно скользнул по силуэту её мускулистой, но женственной фигуры, задержавшись на ягодицах, обтянутых тканью мини-юбки. Прошло много времени с тех пор, как Горо вот так смотрел на женщину. В его жизни на протяжении нескольких лет были другие приоритеты. Однако Ви почему-то привлекла его внимание…

Он едва успел поднять глаза, когда она снова повернулась к нему.

— Вы уверены, что не будете пить, Горо?

— Уверен, — он решительно кивнул, хотя на самом деле не отказался бы от сакэ. Сложившаяся ситуация весьма беспокоила его.

— Ну, как хотите, — Ви с ухмылкой повернулась к ожидающим её шотам. Она выпила сразу два, заставив Такэмуру всерьёз волноваться о том, как пройдёт остаток ночи, если это только начало.

Возможно, было бы неплохо вмешаться, чтобы убедиться, что она не переборщит.

В следующие часы в организм Ви поступило впечатляющее количество алкоголя, но она всё ещё держалась на ногах. «Вероятно, всё дело в танцах», — подумал Такэмура, пока Ви развлекалась на танцполе.

Он наблюдал за ней со стороны, как она танцевала со всеми желающими. Горо почти завидовал ей… Это было вполне в духе молодёжи: напиться перед важной миссией, но Ви выглядела такой свободной и счастливой.

Конечно, алкоголь сыграл свою роль, но это было похоже скорее на то, что Ви просто решила, что, какие бы препятствия ни создавала перед ней жизнь, этой ночью она оторвётся по полной.

Он видел её в шаге от смерти, валяющейся на свалке среди мусора. Он видел, как она едва выбралась из кресла рипера… А здесь она, полная энергии и беззаботности, покачивала бёдрами в ритм музыки, проводила руками по груди и талии.

Она заметила его взгляд. Наверняка замечала всю ночь и намеренно игнорировала.

Ви улыбнулась, и Горо перевёл смущённый взгляд на полупустой стакан колы. Вскоре она подошла к нему, отвязавшись от партнёров по танцам, которые, казалось, ожидали, что она уйдёт с кем-то из них, чтобы провести ночь наедине.

— Я смотрю, вы тут веселитесь, — с сарказмом пробормотала Ви и едва успела ухватиться за стол, уже пребывая в некоторой неустойчивости. Такэмура снова удивился тому, как она до сих пор не отключилась.

— Я в порядке. Иди развлекайся, Ви, — Горо изо всех старался не выглядеть скучающим. Он задавался вопросом, почему она вообще попросила его приехать. Наверняка ведь предпочла бы быть здесь с кем-нибудь другим. Она прекрасна знала, что такой отдых ему не по душе, однако… он всё равно согласился.

Он ощущал тепло, исходившее от её тела. Пот от безостановочных танцев стекал по её груди, с трудом умещавшейся в узком топе.

— Вам нравится то, что вы видите? — прямо спросила она, не сводя с него глаз.

Моргнув, Горо резко выдохнул, прежде чем отвернуться.

— Я… прошу прощения, я не хотел… — он снова потерял ход мыслей.

Что эта женщина с ним делала?

— Не хотели? — Ви нахмурилась, и её пьяный голос приобрёл разочарованные нотки. — Может, вы вообще не по женщинам?

Совершенно не готовый к подобным вопросам, Горо на мгновение потерял дар речи. Возможно, он всегда был готов отразить любую физическую опасность и был обучен не бояться врагов, но общение с Ви раз за разом заставляло его покидать зону комфорта.

— Я, м-м… дело не в этом, Ви, — он отчаянно пытался вернуть уверенность своему голосу, но её взгляд сводил его с ума.

— Это что-то из серии: «Я никогда не веселюсь на работе»? — она ухмыльнулась и медленно коснулась его колена. — Или можете просто признаться, что не находите меня привлекательной. Как-нибудь переживу.

«Если бы всё было так просто», — подумал он. Она была очень привлекательной, в этом и заключалась проблема.

Они не должны были становиться частью жизни друг друга. Они только работали вместе. Помогали друг другу в достижении собственных целей. Ви был нужен кто-то, кто уберёт чип из её головы и спасёт ей жизнь. Их партнёрство… это что-то наподобие бизнес-сделки.

Даже если у их отношений был шанс стать чем-то большим — а его не было — Горо не мог так поступить. Не таким образом.

— Ты пьяна, Ви, — наконец он посмотрел ей в глаза и мягко коснулся руки, убирая её от себя, после чего слабо улыбнулся, — я бы предпочёл не пользоваться тобой в таком состоянии. К тому же, уже поздно, — он взглянул на цифровые часы над дверью, — нам обоим нужно хорошо выспаться перед завтрашней миссией. Ты помнишь?

Что-то изменилось в глазах Ви, когда она изучала его. Где-то глубоко в них горел игривый огонь.

Обычно отказ от того, кто интересовал Ви, становился ударом по её эго, однако на этот раз она чувствовала себя иначе.

— И всё? Причина только в том, что я пьяна? — между ними ощущалось растущее напряжение.

— Я… — Горо сделал паузу, решив проигнорировать эту тему, но в последний момент передумал, — возможно.

— Вы правы, — внезапно выпалила она, удивив его, — уже поздно, — и, допив остатки колы, неуклюже встала со стула, — не могли бы вы отвезти меня домой, пожалуйста? — когда она оглянулась на него через плечо, то казалась довольной. Такэмура улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ.

Это было к лучшему. Кто знает, чем всё закончится завтра. Им обоим лучше не тратить время.

— С удовольствием.


	2. Chapter 2

**Мотель на окраине Найт-Сити**

«Думаю, будет лучше нам остаться здесь на некоторое время», — заявил Джонни, наблюдая за Ви, которая только что проснулась и теперь сидела на кровати, держась руками за голову. Джонни чувствовал напряжение, охватившее её тело. Шум в голове усиливался, и в один момент боль захлестнула совсем уж невыносимо. «Отдохни немного»

— Я же вроде выспалась? И всё равно чувствую себя херово, — простонала Ви, даже не пытаясь встать, — блядь.

«Посмотри на себя. Теперь мы бессильны. Ситуация изменилась…» — с тревогой заметил Джонни, посматривая в окно.

— Хватит пилить меня…

«Теперь мы сидим без дела и ждём, когда эта ебучая дверь разлетится в щепки и к нам ворвётся штурмовой отряд «Арасаки», — продолжал бормотать Джонни, заставляя Ви ещё больше нервничать.

— А если придёт Горо? — она нахмурилась.

«Кто? Издеваешься? Двенадцать часов прошло с тех пор, как мы расстались. И от него никаких вестей, — Джонни покачал головой, — я знаю, что он тебе нравился и всё такое, но… Покойся с миром, ублюдок»

Если бы Ви тогда послушалась Джонни, Горо наверняка бы погиб. Если бы Джонни захватил её тело, он бы покинул горящее здание, даже не оглядываясь.

— Ты сам его видел, — возразила она. Что бы там ни думал Джонни, она знает лучше, — даже без имплантов он хороший боец. Он выживет, — она должна верить. Она _хотела_ верить. Независимо от мнения Джонни.

«Ага, вот только в Найт-Сити всем насрать, насколько ты хороший боец. Один раз облажаешься и… — Джонни снова перевёл взгляд на окно, — но будем надеяться, что твой _дружок_ чудом выжил», — наконец вздохнул он, заметив, насколько напряжённой и встревоженной стала Ви. Хотя их личности постепенно сливались воедино, Джонни иногда было трудно сопереживать ей, ставить себя на её место — как бы парадоксально это ни звучало. Тем не менее, он знал, каково это — заботиться о ком-то. Ви вернулась за Такэмурой даже вопреки здравому смыслу. «Тебе сегодня и так досталось, поэтому не будем предполагать худшее, — добавил он, — поспи немного. Если «Арасака» до сих пор не ворвалась сюда, значит, у нас всё будет хорошо». Джонни успокоил её лишь потому, что понимал, как она нуждается в этом, хотя с самого начала был настроен пессимистично и не без объективных на то причин.

— Да, — пробормотала Ви, закрыв глаза и опустившись на кровать.

Она устала. Она измучена.

Она надеялась, что Горо был жив.

***

Жужжание телефона заставило Ви открыть глаза. Она медленно оглядела комнату. Головокружения больше не ощущалось.

«Очередной кризис миновал», — подумала она и схватила телефон, лежавший рядом.

_Я жив._

— Слава богу, — Ви откинулась на подушки со вздохом облегчения. Пока она смотрела в потолок, появился Джонни и наклонился над ней.

«Видишь? А я что говорил?»

— Ты говорил, что он мёртв! — рявкнула она на него.

«Но потом ведь передумал! Он у тебя, оказывается, пиздец везунчик», — с сарказмом пробормотал Джонни, вынимая очередную сигарету и уходя прочь. Ви на мгновение закрыла глаза, осознавая, что за последнее время это первая хорошая новость.

_Но если бы ты не вернулась за мной, я не смог бы послать тебе это сообщение. Спасибо._

Телефон уведомил о новом сообщении, сопровождаемым, казалось бы, случайным селфи от Такэмуры, которое рассмешило Ви. Даже Джонни вновь возник рядом и, усмехнувшись, покачал головой. «Горо такой милый», — подумала Ви и содрогнулась при мысли о том, что совсем недавно он мог умереть. Он так старался всё исправить — или, по крайней мере, поступить так, как считает правильным. По-прежнему было неясно, что собиралась предпринять Ханако, и не готовила ли «Арасака» ответный удар прямо сейчас.

_Рада, что вы целы, Горо._

Ви ощутила тепло в груди, когда отправила ответ. А затем задалась вопросом, не завершилось ли их с Такэмурой партнёрство — ведь ещё не факт, что Ханако доверится им и позволить действовать дальше.

_Надеюсь, с тобой тоже всё нормально. Ты не очень хорошо выглядела, когда мы виделись в последний раз. Здоровье надо беречь, Ви._

«Ой, только посмотри — ему с чего-то вдруг не похуй на тебя», — издевательским тоном произнёс Джонни, заставив Ви резко сесть и бросить в него одну из подушек. Жаль, что та просто пролетела сквозь.

— Заткнись, — прошипела она, печатая ответ.

_Мне уже лучше. Здоровье приходит и уходит. Где вы?_

_Прямо сейчас жду в безопасном месте._

После короткой паузы от него пришло ещё одно сообщение:

_Ты сама видела… Трудно читать её мысли, но у меня сложилось странное ощущение, будто она уже разрабатывает какой-то план… Я ей доверяю. Советую поступить так же. Прежде чем получим известие от неё, мы оба должны оставаться на своих местах. На всякий случай. Береги себя, Ви._

_Вы тоже, Горо._

После этого Ви прислонилась к стене и уставилась в пустое пространство впереди себя. До чего она докатилась? Сидит в тёмной комнатке мотеля, в одиночестве, прячется от «Арасаки». Не к такому она когда-то стремилась. Интересно, что обо всём этом подумал бы Джеки и что мог посоветовать в сложившейся ситуации.

«Эй, послушай», — Джонни появился внезапно и сел на стул, стоявший напротив. «Я… извини за то, что был засранцем, ладно?»

Ви бросила на него удивлённый взгляд, задумавшись о том, не снится ли ей всё это.

— Ты в порядке? Я знаю, что получила пару ударов по голове, но не думала, что это повлияет на тебя, — ответила она, полушутя.

«Да-да», — ухмыльнулся он, затем снял очки и закинул руку на спинку стула. «Я просто подумал… прислушался к нашим мыслям…»

— Ебануться. Джонни Сильверхэнд научился думать о чувствах других людей?

«Заткнись и дай мне закончить», — разочарованно нахмурился Джонни. «Я пытаюсь сказать, что… знаю, как тебе нелегко. Остаться в одиночестве среди всего этого долбаного хаоса. Чувствовать, что рассчитывать больше не на кого», — он горько усмехнулся. «Я знаю, какой это отстой и… Если ты правда хочешь сблизиться с Такэмурой, то я, наверное, не буду вам мешать»

— Боже мой, ты реально извиняешься?

«Да, блядь, тысячу раз да», — Джонни встал. Было очевидно, что он не привык просить прощения, но всё же изменился с момента их встречи. С того дня, когда напал на неё в её же квартире.

— С-спасибо, Джонни, — нерешительно ответила Ви, и на её лице появилась улыбка.

«Одному богу известно, что будет дальше. Если эта фарфоровая сука нам _поможет_ … если ты посчитаешь нужным сделать что-либо — значит, делай»

— То есть, ты меня таким образом благословляешь на то, чтобы я сблизилась с Горо? — хихикнула Ви.

Может быть, она уже умерла или лежала в коме. Происходящее совершенно не казалось реальным.

«Я просто даю тебе немного пространства, чтобы побыть в одиночестве», — ухмыльнулся Джонни, кругами ходя по комнате. «Чем бы ты ни занималась, это твоё грёбаное дело. И тело… пока ещё твоё», — он остановился, бросив на неё короткий взгляд напоследок. Ви кивнула, понимая, что ей действительно нужно было это услышать.

И теперь, оставшись в комнате в полном одиночестве, она снова посмотрела на телефон.

Было бы хорошо просто поддаться собственным импульсам и эмоциям, но был ли в этом хоть какой-то смысл? Горо остался самим собой — он сосредоточен на своей работе, цели, преданности семье Арасака. Он ей нравился, но, возможно, была доля правды в словах Джонни, когда тот называл Такэмуру верным псом Сабуро.

Не зная, что делать, и отчаянно нуждаясь в облегчении, Ви встала и направилась в сторону ванной. Ей действительно необходим душ. Она была покрыта кровью, потом и бетонной пылью, впитавшейся в волосы и одежду. Ванная комната была отвратительной и старой. Раздевшись догола и понадеявшись, что в душе не заразится каким-нибудь грибком, Ви глубоко вздохнула, встав под горячие струи воды. Блядь. Как же она нуждалась в этом. Её тело, казалось, немного успокоилось, но она понимала, что легче от этого не станет. Если ей не помогут решить проблему с чипом…

Стараясь не погружаться слишком сильно в собственные мысли, она сопротивлялась искушению думать о будущем. Вместо этого Ви закрыла глаза и принялась смывать грязь с волос. В этот момент телефон звякнул, вынуждая её распахнуть глаза и потянуться за ним. Храни господь водонепроницаемые технологии.

_Не могу перестать задаваться вопросом, почему ты вернулась за мной. Ты рисковала своей жизнью, хотя в этом не было необходимости. Почему?_

Дрожь пробежала по спине Ви, а затем скопилась внизу живота. Такэмура сидел и думал о ней. Это заставило её улыбнуться. Возможно, всё было не так мрачно, как она думала. Увидев сообщение, она вспомнила ночь в клубе. Он сказал ей «нет» только потому, что она была пьяна, верно? Или потому что они собирались на миссию? Но теперь никаких миссий не было. Они просто сидели в своих убежищах, ожидая чуда или собственной казни.

_Вы не заслуживали умереть там, вот почему. Вы хороший человек. В Найт-Сити не так много мужчин, подобных вам. И ещё вы мне нравитесь. Но, думаю, вы и сами об этом знаете ;)_

Закусив губу, Ви подумала, не слишком ли далеко она зашла. Возможно, Такэмура просто был вежливым и не мог прямо сказать, что она ему не интересна. Возможно, она просто отчаянно цепляется за любое чувство, достаточно сильное, чтобы заглушить беспокойство из-за надвигающейся гибели и утраты себя. Господи, наверняка в глазах Такэмуры она была глупым ребёнком. Постоянно бросалась вперёд, безответственно и неразумно. А он всегда контролировал себя и всё вокруг. Мирно, спокойно и собранно.

Ответ он прислал спустя некоторое время.

_Ты тоже мне нравишься, Ви. Я бы хотел, чтобы мы встретились при других обстоятельствах. Может быть, в другой жизни._

Чёрт. Он правда написал это. Внезапно горячая вода, стекающая по телу Ви, стала не такой горячей, поскольку температура тела значительно повысилась. Глаза задержались на первой части сообщения, и слова Джонни эхом отозвались в голове Ви. Ей просто нужен был близкий человек. Тот, на кого можно опереться. Она не хочет быть одна.

Не хочет умереть в любой момент. Или, что ещё хуже, исчезнуть, перестать быть собой.

У неё нет времени на «что, если» или «может быть»…

Сейчас или никогда. Ви выпрямила руку с телефоном и направила камеру на себя. Прислонившись к стене душевой кабины, она сфотографировала своё тело, прикрыв лишь промежность, а вода текла по её плечам и стиснутой груди.

Мысль о том, что это, возможно, первое обнажённое изображение, которое когда-либо получал Горо, заставила её ухмыльнуться. Ви отдала бы руку и ногу, чтобы увидеть его реакцию.

_Вам нравится?_

Ви отправила сообщение вместе с фотографией и затаила дыхание. Не был ли её поступок чересчур дерзким? Не слишком ли всё это для мужчины, воспитанного в строгих японских традициях? Неужели она готова просрать последний шанс вытащить проклятый чип из своей головы только из-за желания возбудить бывшего телохранителя Арасаки?

Каждая секунда и минута, проходившие без ответа, казались вечностью. Ви была уверена, что горячая вода вот-вот закончится. Тем не менее, она не выходила из душа, решив дождаться уведомления. Между ними точно что-то было, она это чувствовала. Искра. Или, по крайней мере, немного химии.

_Не уверен, что это разумно, Ви._

В этот момент она почувствовала всю силу ледяной воды, хлынувшей на её тело. Быстрым движением выключив душ, она какое-то время стояла в кабинке, слушая, как капли воды падают вниз.

_Вы правы. Простите за странную выходку. Я, наверное, просто схожу здесь с ума. В любом случае, не покидайте своего укрытия._

«Идиотка», — подумала про себя Ви, хватая полотенце и выходя из душа. Обычно ей было легко получить любого мужчину, которого она желала, но Горо, естественно, был другим. И это сделало его ещё более желанным в её глазах. Он источал такую зрелость и сдержанность, которую в их время не часто увидишь. С её стороны было наивно даже думать о том, что таким образом она его соблазнит. Отправлять обнажённые фотки бывшему телохранителю Сабуро Арасаки? Что, чёрт возьми, на неё нашло? Возможно, ей передалась часть глупости от Джонни.

Ви обернула полотенце вокруг талии и провела руками по мокрым волосам. Наверное, стоило поспать ещё немного. Хотя она не была уставшей, но можно ведь просто закрыть глаза и попытаться забыть обо всём ненадолго.

Она легла на кровать, тут же ощутив дрожь.

«Мне очень жаль, Ви…»

— Оставь меня в покое, Джонни, — она даже не взглянула на него, вместо этого отвернувшись к стене. Она хотела побыть одна. Без говноеда, который постоянно напоминал ей об её косяках.

В окружающей тишине вновь звякнул телефон, оповещая о полученном сообщении. Поначалу Ви хотела проигнорировать это, но любопытство быстро взяло верх. Это ведь сто процентов не мог быть Такэмура, правильно? Правильно.

_Отправь мне координаты своего местоположения._

Проглотив ком в горле, Ви уставилась на экран. Сообщение было коротким и ясным. Но значило ли оно то, что она думала? Сбитая с толку, она села и оглядела комнату. Не в таком месте она хотела бы встретиться с Такэмурой, но мотель находился достаточно далеко от Найт-Сити, чтобы быть пусть и в херовой, но безопасности. Ви колебалась ещё некоторое время, пока наконец не решилась набрать адрес и отправить его Такэмуре. Что самое удивительное, Джонни никак не прокомментировал её поступок — неужели и вправду решил дать ей пространство?

Не зная, что думать об этом, Ви потёрла лицо, быстро сообразив, что сидит полуобнажённая и мокрая. Вскочив, она бросилась ванную, чтобы привести себя в человеческий вид.

***

Когда послышался стук в дверь, Ви встала, почувствовав, как ёкнуло её сердце, как будто она собиралась бороться не на жизнь, а на смерть, а не приглашала мужчину к себе.

Мельком глянув в зеркало и убедившись, что выглядит хоть немного презентабельно, Ви открыла дверь.

Такэмура вошёл, не сказав ни слова, внимательно осмотрел комнату и внешний вид Ви, после чего закрыл за собой дверь.

— Не думаю, что за мной была слежка, — сообщил он тихим и слегка напряжённым голосом.

Ви кивнула, пропуская его вперёд.

— Х-хорошо. Я… На самом деле, не обязательно было приходить, — тревожно пробормотала она. Почему ей вдруг стало так неловко?

Взгляд Такэмуры сфокусировался на ней.

— Мне показалось, что тебе нужна компания, — отозвался он на удивление робко и отвёл глаза. Они оба оказались необычайно застенчивыми и нерешительными в этот момент. Просто стояли рядом, и ничего другого, кроме ленивого спора из комнаты наверху и каких-то далёких выстрелов, не было слышно.

Ви знала, что её поступок был странным. Видел ли Такэмура фотографию, которую она ему прислала, когда смотрел на неё? Не поэтому ли его глаза блуждали где угодно, только не останавливались на её лице?

— Эм… Присядете? — она указала на маленький, отвратительно выглядящий диван. — Тут, наверное, можно и подхватить чего-нибудь, только коснувшись предметов, но…

Такэмура что-то промычал в ответ и направился к дивану прежде, чем она успела закончить. Казалось, он намеренно произнёс что-то настолько быстро, чтобы она не смогла расслышать неуверенные нотки.

Они сели друг напротив друга, Такэмура на диване, а Ви — в маленьком кресле, у которого не было одного подлокотника.

— Рада, что у вас всё в порядке, — произнесла она, облизывая губы.

Наконец он взглянул на неё.

— Благодаря тебе, — Такэмура слабо улыбнулся, сцепив пальцы в замок и положив руки на колени. И хотя всего несколько секунд назад Ви хотела этого, внезапно его взгляд стал слишком тяжёлым, слишком сильным, чтобы с ним можно было справиться. Опустив глаза на руки, она улыбнулась самой себе.

— Вы наверняка сделали бы то же самое для меня, — сказала она, хотя не была полностью уверена в правдивости собственного заявления, — я не могла оставить вас там, Горо.

Его резкий смешок привлёк её внимание. На губах Такэмуры появилась странная ухмылка.

— Что? — Ви нахмурилась, наполовину игриво, наполовину обеспокоенно.

— Горо, — повторил он с сильным японским акцентом, который она обожала, — ты продолжаешь называть меня по имени. В наши дни почти никто меня так не называет, — Ви изучала его лицо и заметила на нём ту же тоску, как и в тот раз, когда он рассказывал ей о своём прошлом, о Японии. Такэмура действительно скучал по дому — она слышала это по его голосу, видела это в его глазах.

— Вам не нравится? — спросила она, не прерывая зрительного контакта, хотя уже знала ответ.

— Нет, — он покачал головой и снова улыбнулся.

Ви была уверена, что даже близко не понимала его жизнь или культуру — то, как всё устроено в Японии и «Арасаке», почти непостижимо для человека, выросшего в Хейвуде, но эмоции, которые излучал Горо, восполняли необходимое понимание.

В этот момент в голову Ви пришла далеко не новая мысль, а на лице появилась дерзкая ухмылка.

— Знаете… Раз уж я спасла вам жизнь и всё такое, — она наклонилась к нему ближе, заставив немного нервничать, — могли бы вы сделать кое-что для меня взамен?

Такэмура бросил на неё тревожный взгляд.

— Ч-что? — он пытался говорить твёрдо, но безуспешно.

— Ваши волосы, — губы Ви растянулись в довольной улыбке. Её ответ ошеломил Такэмуру, заставив его откинуться на спинку дивана. Это было не то, чего он ожидал, — всегда было интересно увидеть вас с распущенными волосами.

Казалось, её взгляд обжигал его кожу, раздевал и жадно ласкал. А голос — грубоватый, но всё же по-женски очаровательный — просачивался сквозь него, наполняя внутренности и разум особыми идеями и образами. От воспоминаний о присланной фотографии всё внутри него сжалось, а член отозвался характерным напряжением.

Спустя какое-то время он потянулся к затылку, распуская идеально собранные волосы и позволяя прядям плавно упасть на плечи.

Наблюдая за ним, Ви пожалела, что не могла запечатлеть этот момент в своей памяти навечно.

Ей удавалось сохранять хладнокровие намного лучше, чем Такэмуре. Перегнувшись через низкий журнальный столик, разделяющий их, Ви потянулась к прядям и провела по ним пальцами, заставляя Горо вздрогнуть.

Он был таким великолепным.

Прекрасный зрелый мужчина, излучающий уважение и красоту. Его волосы были густыми, а их цвет, переходящий от чёрного к серому, делал их похожими на нечто сюрреалистическое.

— Вы должны всегда так ходить, — Ви сузила глаза, играя с прядями и заставляя Такэмуру краснеть, или, по крайней мере, чувствовать себя так. Фактически его щёки горели, и всё это было похоже на первую его встречу с женщиной, которая была в нём заинтересована. Ви тоже была заинтересована, и она здесь, совсем близко.

— Это было бы не очень практично, — ответил он привычным спокойным голосом, хотя знал, что Ви желала услышать не это. Улыбаясь про себя, она убрала руку и с тихим вздохом откинулась на спинку кресла, — прости меня, Ви, — быстро добавил он, когда почувствовал, что она отстраняется — как будто в этот момент рисковал упустить нечто важное. То, что никогда не вернёт, если не скажет хоть что-нибудь. Ви посмотрела на него с удивлением, любопытством и _голодом_. — Я… женщины уже давно не проявляли ко мне интерес, — откровенно признался он с нотками стыда в голосе.

— В это трудно поверить, — ухмыльнулась Ви и, прежде чем он успел бы возразить, добавила, — насчёт того, что вы сказали в клубе. Что не предприняли никаких действий лишь потому, что я была пьяна. Это правда? — для себя она твёрдо решила, что это последний шанс для Такэмуры. Если он действительно не заинтересован или же чувствует себя дискомфортно, она больше не будет ему навязываться.

Стоило словам сорваться с её губ, как глаза Горо расширились. Он крепче стиснул руки, но в конце концов расслабился и отвернулся.

— Я чувствовал себя глупо, Ви. Твои намёки были так очевидны, а я… я уже и не вспомню, когда в последний раз задумывался хоть о чём-то, помимо работы.

Ви нахмурилась, уловив в его голосе неуверенность и нервозность. «Такова цена работы на корпорацию», — подумала она, не озвучив своё мнение вслух. Слова всё равно не помогут. Хотя она искренне восхищалась преданностью Горо, ей было жаль, что «Арасака» отняла внушительную часть его души — и даже жизни. Возможно, ей самой было нелегко выживать в Найт-Сити, возможно, город частенько душил её в моменты слабости — но она, по крайней мере, была свобода. Она сама себе хозяйка, сама распоряжается своей судьбой.

Ви понимала, почему Горо чувствовал себя таким обязанным семье Арасака. Сабуро дал ему цель, лучшую жизнь, образование. Все те вещи, о которых он рассказывал ей ранее. И всё же… это сделало Такэмуру почти неспособным наслаждаться простыми, но не менее чудесными радостями жизни.

Такими, как любовь… Близость. Объятия.

— Всё в порядке, Горо, — наконец произнесла Ви после нескольких секунд напряжённого молчания между ними, — я понимаю. Простите, что давила на вас…

— Не было никакого давления. Ты просто толкнула… — пауза, за которую он нашёл её глаза и взглянул в них. — Ты подтолкнула меня к себе. Каждым своим взглядом и каждым проявлением доброты ко мне, — в его собственных глазах что-то неизбежно менялось, — я был готов умереть, но ты вернулась за мной.

— Если речь идёт только о благодарности, то вы не обязаны…

— Нет, — Горо перебил её с необычайной решимостью, — я колебался только из-за собственной неуверенности и страха, — пока он говорил, они каким-то образом сближались. Прежде чем Ви успела осознать, рука Горо уже легла на её бедро, — возможно… я не должен позволять этому страху сдерживать меня.

У Ви трепетало сердце от глубины его голоса. Она следила за его рукой, которая медленно поднималась к её лицу. Тёплая ладонь коснулась её щеки, кончики пальцев очертили линию скулы. Такэмура как будто кистью рисовал японские символы на её коже — нежно и уверенно — его большой палец коснулся её пухлых губ. Не зная, что делать, Ви крепко стиснула его колено, а когда перевела взгляд выше, заметила ещё один явный признак того, что скорее всего не ошиблась, оказывая Такэмуре знаки внимания — об этом свидетельствовала внушительная выпуклость под тканью его брюк.

Внутри Ви будто вспыхнуло пламя. Снова посмотрев на Горо, она медленно двинулась вперёд, опираясь на журнальный столик.

Хотя в глазах Такэмуры до сих пор читалось сомнение и страх, она прекрасно видела характерный голод. Взаимный для них обоих. Не дрогнув, он провёл большим пальцем по её губам, которые она приоткрыла, тут же обхватывая его палец.

— Ви, — хриплый голос Такэмуры сводил её с ума.

Она провела языком по длине пальца, но затем остановилась.

— Горо, — мягко ответила она, намеренно произнося его имя провокационным и соблазнительным тоном, от которого его член отозвался болезненной пульсацией. Одной рукой проведя по распущенным волосам, другой она перехватила его запястье и направила руку к своим шортам. Такэмура всё ещё колебался, но не стал сопротивляться, когда Ви позволила его пальцам встретиться с её теплом и влагой.

— Я боюсь… боюсь, что разочарую тебя…

Ви наклонилась ближе, чтобы шепнуть ему на ухо:

— А я думала, что вы больше не вспомните о страхе, — вырвавшийся из него стон сделал её ещё более влажной.

Теперь Ви практически сидела у него на коленях, хотя никто из них особо не следил за происходящим. Каким-то образом похоть, воспылавшая между ними, стала куда важнее чипа, «Арасаки» и неминуемой гибели.

— Вы хотите меня? — Ви больше не могла этого выносить. Она начала ритмично двигаться на нём, в то время как он ласкал её рукой. Но и этого было мало — Ви хотела, чтобы он перестал сдерживаться, вытащил свой член и трахнул её на кровати.

— Д-да, — почти прорычал Горо, свободной рукой обвив её шею, — Ви…

Дисциплина. Одна из самых важных вещей, которым его учили в «Арасаке». Все эти годы Горо тренировался повиноваться, сосредотачиваться на одной задаче — быть лучшим солдатом, лучшим телохранителем. Только это имело значение. Любые эмоции, не связанные с этим (в принципе любые эмоции, достаточно сильные для того, чтобы отвлекать его), нужно было отложить. Мечты о семье, любви, о близости с кем-то… они стали неважными, а если и зарождались где-то глубоко внутри, то немедленно подавлялись.

До этого момента.

Будучи голодным и разгорячённым, Такэмура поцеловал Ви. Он накрыл её губы своими так, будто она была воздухом, в котором он нуждался. Их языки сплелись, обмениваясь горячей слюной, а дыхание стало тяжёлым.

Подхватив Ви на руки, он донёс её до скрипучей неудобной кровати. Впрочем, это было не столь важно. Здесь могло быть сколько угодно грязно и отвратительно — об этом Такэмура думал в последнюю очередь.

В нём вспыхнуло потрясающее ощущение, когда Ви потёрлась рукой об его член, желая поскорее освободить из тесной ткани. «Думаю, рассказы о размерах азиатов не особо правдивы», — мелькнуло в её голове, и она усмехнулась, услышав в ответ неудовлетворённый стон.

— Что такое? — дразнящим тоном промурлыкала она, наслаждаясь тем, с каким отчаянием Такэмура тёрся об её руку, ожидая момента, когда она расстегнёт его штаны.

— Пожалуйста, Ви, я… — его губы коснулись её щеки, а внезапный прилив эмоций стал почти невыносимым. Такэмура забеспокоился — он вряд ли доставит Ви особое удовольствие из-за длительного воздержания, — боюсь, я не продержусь слишком долго, — он посмотрел ей в глаза, их лица были всего в нескольких дюймах друг от друга.

— Мне всё равно, — пробормотала Ви, и он подарил ей ещё один поцелуй, пока она одним быстрым движением расстегнула его штаны, после чего накрыла член ладонью. Такэмура с трудом сдержал стон. — Впечатляет, — прошептала Ви, отстранившись и закусив губу.

— Ви… — его голос эхом разнёсся в её ушах, заполнив разум до краёв. Только он, его прикосновения и жар, разливающийся по телу.

— Пожалуйста, давайте просто сделаем это, Горо, — умоляюще произнесла Ви, обхватывая ногами его талию и заставляя приблизиться. Вместо того, чтобы войти в неё сразу, он поднёс руку к её промежности — как будто в желании немного подразнить — и погрузил сразу три пальца, — Бля… — её пронзительный крик казался ему музыкой.

Сердце Горо трепетало, а голова кружилась от осознания того, как легко и искренне Ви отдавала ему всю себя. Он уже и забыл, насколько это приятное ощущение.

— Ви, — прошептал он с её любимым акцентом, — ты уже готова ко мне, — по её коже пробегали мурашки от его низкого голоса, — такая влажная… — он тяжело сглотнул, сжав губы.

Боже, он сводил её с ума.

Наконец она почувствовала, как он устраивается между её ног, касаясь промежности головкой члена.

— Горо… — она крепче стиснула его спину и впилась ноготками в лопатки. Оставив поцелуй на шее Ви, Такэмура свободной рукой приподнял одну из её ног, чтобы им обоим было удобнее. Одним медленным толчком он вошёл в неё, заполняя на всю длину.

— Блядь. Блядь! — Ви стонала, запрокидывая голову. — Как же охуенно, — она чуть ли не задыхалась от удовольствия, прикрыв глаза.

— Ты прекрасна, Ви, — голос Горо снова приобрёл уверенность. Он ускорил темп, продолжая контролировать процесс. Его рука переместилась на грудь Ви. Наклонившись, он обхватил губами её сосок. Ви, не ожидавшая чего-то подобного от такого человека, как Такэмура, стиснула его плечи до такой степени, что из него вырвался низкий болезненный стон. Не останавливаясь, он провёл языком по соску, лаская, а затем прикусил.

— Да блядь, Горо! — взвизгнула Ви, чувствуя, что готова рассыпаться под ним на миллионы частиц. — Сильнее. — с каждым словом и стоном его бёдра двигались в более рваном темпе. Ощущение полной потери контроля — отсутствия необходимости думать, просчитывать и постоянно быть начеку — захватывало дух. Кульминация наступила для него быстро. Прежде чем он успел это осознать, он погрузился глубоко в Ви, с громким стоном прижался лицом к её груди, и кончил внутрь.

Всё тело Горо охватила восхитительная дрожь, голова казалась лёгкой, а веки отяжелели, когда Ви провела пальцами по его волосам, прижимая его к своему горячему телу.

— Я… мне очень жаль, если…

— Заткнитесь, — усмехнулась она, сводя ноги вместе, — в смысле, _не за что_ вам извиняться, — однако вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, Горо приподнялся, чтобы увидеть её лицо.

— Позволь мне помочь тебе тоже почувствовать себя хорошо, Ви, — он опустился перед ней на колени с решительным сосредоточенным взглядом, — ты уже была близко? — казалось, будто прежде неуверенного, робкого Такэмуру кто-то подменил.

Всё ещё чувствуя жар, пульсирующий по телу, Ви быстро кивнула.

Без колебаний, он крепко сжал её бёдра, чувствуя, как всё тело Ви слегка дрожало из-за нарастающего предвкушения.

Наконец его язык коснулся чувствительных складок, заставив Ви дёрнуться и издать резкий стон. С лёгкой улыбкой он искусно ласкал её клитор, наслаждаясь громкими стонами. Он почувствовал, как Ви напрягла ноги, упираясь ими в матрас и подаваясь ближе к его рту.

Решив больше не мучить её, он сильнее надавил языком на клитор, и это оказалось даже лучшим ощущением, чем Ви могла себе представить.

Она застонала, вцепившись пальцами в его волосы.

— Блядь, — его язык скользнул по влажным складкам, после чего вернулся к клитору, касаясь его круговыми движениями, — чёрт, Горо, — давление продолжало нарастать, а щёки Ви краснели всё гуще, пока она наконец не…

Ви закрыла лицо ладонями, пытаясь отдышаться. Тем временем Такэмура расположился рядом на маленькой кровати и устало, но удовлетворённо вздохнул. Они оба чувствовали удовлетворение. И безопасность.

Спустя целую вечность Ви решила открыть глаза. Обеспокоенная тем, что происходившее могло оказаться сном, она быстро осмотрелась в поисках Такэмуры, который всё ещё был рядом с ней — спал или, по крайней мере, дремал. Ви осторожно коснулась его волос, а затем повернула голову, увидев Джонни, сидящего около окна. Похоже, он не обращал на неё внимания, но судя по пустому взгляду и тому, как вздымалась его грудь, он, вероятно, испытал всё с той же интенсивностью, что и она.

Заметив её взгляд, Джонни растерянно моргнул и отвернулся, прочищая горло.

«Чёрт возьми, Ви…» — его голос дрожал, хоть он и пытался скрыть это. «Может быть, не так уж плохо иногда сближаться с ним»

Ви ухмыльнулась, не зная, действительно ли Джонни в порядке или просто пытался вести себя спокойно. Должно быть, было странно испытывать то, чего он не выбирал.

«Ебануться», — он глубоко вздохнул и исчез.

Уставившись в потолок, Ви вздохнула, случайно разбудив Такэмуру.

— Ви?

— Я в порядке, — улыбнулась она, взглянув на него и поцеловав в лоб. Этот момент казался идеальным. Она ощущала всё, о чём когда-либо мечтала. Мягкость, тепло и нежность. Ей хотелось слышать голос Такэмуры каждое утро, но… реальность была совсем другой. Холодное осознание заставило Ви дрожать. Она поняла, что до тех пор, пока Джонни не будет извлечён из её головы, шансов на счастливое будущее у неё нет. Это просто ванильные фантазии. Не говоря уже о том, что Такэмура понятия не имел, как на самом деле чип влияет на её жизнь.

— В чём дело? — он заметил её задумчивый взгляд, и забота в его голосе заставила её сердце болезненно сжаться. Она должна сказать ему… Он имеет право знать. Они уже достаточно сблизились, и даже несмотря на то, что уверенности в завтрашнем дне у Ви не было, она должна рассказать Такэмуре правду.

— Горо, есть… кое-что, о чём вы должны узнать.


	3. Chapter 3

**Квартира Ви**

**Незадолго до встречи с Ханако в «Углях»**

«Ты не можешь принять её предложение, Ви!»

— А у меня есть выбор?! — она ходила кругами по гостиной, Джонни тенью следовал за ней. — Такэмура сказал, что это наш единственный шанс! Чип был изготовлен «Арасакой», только они могут помочь мне остаться в живых. Ханако — лучший вариант!

Это сводило её с ума. Последние несколько дней, проведённые в ожидании решения Ханако, Ви чувствовала слабость. Её мысли куда-то разбегались, а голова кружилась так, как будто её хорошенько огрели чем-нибудь тяжёлым. А тут ещё и Джонни со своими спорами.

«Ты правда думаешь, что «Арасака» искренне хочет тебе помочь?!»

— Я попробую хотя бы поговорить с Ханако!

«Фарфоровая сука тебе не подружка, Ви»

— Просто заткнись! — Ви приложила ладонь ко лбу, пытаясь унять невыносимый звон в голове. — Это всё ещё моё тело! Я пойду в «Угли» и выслушаю Ханако! Я думала, что ты был на моей стороне. Хотел, чтобы я вернула себе полноценный контроль, чтобы…

«Мы оба знаем, что у нас есть другие варианты», — выпалил Джонни, сделав шаг по направлению к Ви. За гневом в его голосе скрывалось отчаяние. «Послушай, ты не можешь позволить «Арасаке» надеть на себя поводок только потому, что напугана. Нам не нужна их помощь! Лучше мы обратимся к Альт»

— Ну да, точно. Альт. Твоя _почти_ человеческая девушка, — горько усмехнулась Ви, отходя от Джонни, чтобы прислониться к окну. Взглянув на шумный, освещённый неоновыми огнями Найт-Сити, она глубоко вздохнула.

«Чёрт возьми, Ви, послушай меня хоть одну чёртову секунду», — Джонни внезапно оказался рядом и крепко схватил её за руки. Это напомнило Ви первый день, когда он появился в её квартире и приложил головой об окно в том самом месте, где они сейчас стояли. «Я всё понимаю, у тебя с Такэмурой чувства, ебля, все дела… Но он не знает, о чём говорит! Он тупой, послушный пёс «Арасаки», нравится тебе это или нет. «Арасака» никогда и ничего не делает по доброте сердечной. _Никогда_ , Ви!» — решимость в его голосе поразила её. В конце концов, это был всё тот же Джонни Сильверхэнд, безумец, который взорвал Арасака-тауэр. «И речь сейчас не обо мне, блядь!» — он отпустил её, отступив с разочарованным стоном.

— А о чём тогда? — Ви нахмурилась, пытаясь подавить дрожь по всему телу.

Это было _так_ странно и удручающе. Как будто каждый путь вёл к пустоте, к мучительной мысли о том, что она постепенно исчезает, разрушается по частицам. Как будто выхода в принципе не было. Как бы она ни старалась, к кому бы ни обратилась, никто в итоге не сможет помочь.

«Подумай о своей жизни, чёрт возьми. Посмотри на себя! Ты с трудом можешь продержаться несколько часов, от приступа до приступа. Еле ползаешь по квартире, пока чип тебя добивает. А что я? Меня тело спокойно слушает. Если позволишь взять контроль — я смогу доставить нас в «Микоши». Заставлю Роуг помочь — она мне должна. Я, она и Альт. Вместе мы сделаем это, вытащим меня из твоей головы и выебем «Арасаку»

— Господи, Джонни, — Ви закатила глаза. Он снова впал в безумие, мечтая вновь поиграть в террориста и разгромить «Арасаку», как в былые времена, — это не сработает. Я…

Трель дверного звонка, за которым последовал стук, привлёк их внимание. Быстро схватив пистолет со стола в гостиной, Ви бросила взволнованный взгляд на Джонни. Тот лишь кивнул в ответ.

— Кто там?! — сегодня она никого не ждала.

— Ви, это я! Такэмура. Пожалуйста, открой.

 _Такэмура_?

«О, чёрт побери», — простонал Джонни, когда увидел, как Ви отреагировала на своё имя. «Ты как грёбаная псина, которую позвал хозяин! Приди уже в себя!» — он продолжал кричать, даже после того, как Ви положила пистолет обратно и направилась к двери, пытаясь не обращать внимания на него и мигрень, которая развилась от постоянных криков. «Возможно, между вами была пара сопливых моментов, но, блядь, как ты не поймёшь, что он…»

— Заткнись! — закричала она в ответ. Затем плотно закрыла глаза и сделала глубокий вдох. Она молилась, чтобы Джонни испарился к тому моменту, когда дверь откроется.

— Ви? — с другой стороны послышался встревоженный голос Горо. Ви огляделась, с удовлетворением обнаружив, что находится в квартире одна. _Слава богу_.

Наконец она открыла дверь. Увидела Такэмуру и его обеспокоенные глаза. Он изучал её пару мгновений, после чего вошёл внутрь и закрыл дверь. Его плечи быстро поднимались и опускались, заставив Ви забыть о собственном стрессе.

— В чём дело? — она нахмурилась. Было непривычно видеть Такэмуру таким рассеянным.

— Я… Есть кое-что, что я… — Такэмура прошёлся по комнате, не глядя на неё, покачал головой и сжал руки в кулаки.

— Эй, — Ви шагнула ему навстречу, чтобы остановить беспорядочные движения. Крепко сжала плечи и вынудила повернуться лицом, — что случилось? Я вас таким никогда не видела.

— Я был у Ханако-сама, — когда он сделал паузу, Ви краем глаза заметила, как около стены появился Джонни с не менее напряжённым выражением лица.

— И… что?

— Я видел… и слышал… то, чего не должен был, — пробормотал Горо, и голос его дрогнул. Нервно сглотнув, Ви отстранилась от него, не прерывая зрительного контакта, и, затаив дыхание, ожидала, пока он продолжит. _Вряд ли он удивит её плохими новостями_ , — Ёринобу планирует созвать совет директоров «Арасаки». Ожидается участие представителей всех фракций. Ханако-сама знает об этом. Она намеревается… намеревается помочь тебе с чипом в обмен на свидетельские показания. Ты расскажешь о том, что видела, как Ёринобу убил своего отца.

— И это… плохо? В смысле, мы ведь всё равно хотели избавиться от Ёринобу? — Ви почувствовала, как её грудь сжалась так сильно, что она едва могла дышать.

— Это ещё не всё, — добавил Горо, с трудом заставляя себя стоять на месте. Если даже кого-то вроде него вывели из равновесия, то… — у Ханако-сама есть энграмма Сабуро-сама. Я никогда не должен был узнать об этом, но меня терзало странное чувство, и я решил последовать за ней…

«Господи, блядь, боже». Стон Джонни эхом отозвался в ушах Ви.

Ну, конечно. Естественно, у Сабуро была энграмма самого себя. В этом прослеживалась логика.

— Ты должна помочь свергнуть Ёринобу. Но не убивать его.

«Да блядь, ты что, не видишь, к чему всё идёт?!» Джонни взбесился не на шутку. «Сабуро хочет…»

Не обращая внимания на его вопли, Ви попыталась дослушать Такэмуру до конца.

— ...всё это необходимо для того, чтобы навести порядок в семье Арасака. Кроме того…

«…вернуть себе контроль! Безумный грёбаный ублюдок!»

— Ви, — заметив её пустой взгляд, Горо коснулся её щеки, пытаясь вернуть к реальности. Ви будто выпала из этого мира на несколько секунд. Как будто была готова окончательно сломаться, — Ви, мне очень жаль…

Когда она растерянно моргнула и посмотрела на него, он увидел отчаяние в её взгляде. Таком меланхоличном. Обычно так смотрят, когда сдаются.

— Зачем вы мне всё это рассказываете? Разве вы не счастливы? Ваш хозяин вернётся.

— Ви… — он хотел убрать от неё руку, но что-то подсказывало ему не делать этого. — Нет. Я… я знаю, что это неправильно, — он нахмурился, в его голосе прозвучала стальная решимость. Ви потребовалось мгновение, чтобы полностью осознать его слова и даже подумать о том, чтобы поверить.

— О чём вы? — она недоверчиво усмехнулась и покачала головой. — Я понимаю, что вы не собираетесь… То есть, Сабуро дал вам всё. И вы _не_ отвернётесь от него ради меня, — она сделала акцент на последнем слове, — так что…

— Выслушай меня, — Горо впился в неё взглядом, будто стремясь заглянуть в самую душу. Затем взял её за руку и с нежностью сжал. — Несколько дней назад… Когда мы вместе находились на крыше, — его голос стал тише, делая японский акцент ещё более заметным.

Да уж… Они сидели, окружённые десятками коробок с едой в попытках найти хоть что-нибудь, что понравилось бы Горо. Он одинаково кривился от всего… На крыше они просидели всю ночь, Ви слушала его рассказы о Японии, еде и природе.

— Ты сказала, что я должен образумиться.

И это Ви тоже помнила. Не лучшее завершение их встречи… возможно, она даже обидела его тогда.

Предложение оставить «Арасаку», казалось, не слишком понравилось Такэмуре. Но она просто пыталась помочь. За те несколько дней, что они провели вместе, он начал по-настоящему раскрываться. Улыбался, смеялся. Был далёк от привычного образа хладнокровного оружия Сабуро. Ви имела в виду, что Горо стал другим человеком и уже не вернётся к прежнему образу жизни, даже если Ханако наведёт порядок в корпорации.

Но теперь она понимала, что ошиблась со своими выводами.

— Ты сказала _забыть_ про «Арасаку», _жить своей жизнью_ и _держаться подальше_ от корпорации, — он повторил её слова, лишь подтверждая подозрения. Может быть, все те прекрасные моменты, проведённые с ним, были ни чем иным, как бредом, попыткой выдать желаемое за действительное. Отделить Такэмуру от «Арасаки» было так же вероятно, как выбраться из всего этого дерьма живой и невредимой.

«Какого хрена ты творишь, Ви?!» — голос Джонни прогремел в её ушах. «Ты, блядь, не сдашься, слышишь меня?»

— « _Я не смогу, Ви_ » — таким был ваш ответ. И теперь, когда Сабуро вернётся… Думаю, вы были правы.

— Как раз наоборот, — хватка Такэмуры усилилась. С трудом отвлекаясь от тепла его прикосновений, Ви подняла глаза и растерянно моргнула. Она совершенно его не понимала. — Ви, ты… Я не могу объяснить свои чувства, но точно знаю, что не вернусь к тому себе, каким был раньше. Я изменился. И видеть себя сугубо в роли телохранителя… уже не смогу, — Такэмура покачал головой, — не после того, что произошло.

Его взгляд был таким мягким и дружелюбным, что на мгновение Ви показалось, будто всё происходило во сне.

— Да о чём вы? — она смотрела ему в глаза, не заметив собственные слёзы.

— Возможно, я просто сошёл с ума, — Такэмура резко усмехнулся, как будто не мог поверить в то, что говорил, — но… я знаю, что это неправильно. Те люди… Альдекальдо. Если они смогут доставить тебя в «Микоши», я не буду мешать. Более того, помогу чем смогу.

Она уставилась на него, в течение нескольких секунд прокручивая слова в голове, хотя была не так шокирована, как Джонни.

«Ебануться…» — он плюхнулся на диван и закурил.

— Ви? — обеспокоенно позвал Горо. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, если ты…

— Валери.

— Ч-что? — он в замешательстве моргнул.

— Моё имя… — ужасная волна эмоций обрушилась на её грудь. Смесь жаркого и холодного, мягкого и острого — ощущения создали в ней настоящий хаос. Примерно то же она испытала, когда открыла глаза на свалке, а Такэмура наклонился над ней, — Панам, — отозвалась она сжав его руку в ответ и сделав глубокий вдох, — она… Альдекальдо и Панам помогут. Если вы правда уверены… — и вновь взглянула на Горо, чтобы убедиться, что он не просто позволил эмоциям взять верх над собой.

— Уверен, — хотя в его глазах читалось сомнение, говорил он громко. Он не сбежит. Он останется на её стороне.

Возможно, теперь они рисковали сильнее, чем когда-либо, но у них всё ещё оставалась надежда. «Хорошо», — мысленно сказала себе Ви и выдохнула с облегчением — впервые с тех пор, как Такэмура вошёл в её квартиру.

«Да, чёрт возьми! Вперёд», — Джонни вскочил на ноги и надел очки. «Поджарим этот ебучий город»

**Где-то в Северной Калифорнии**

**В конце 2078 года**

— Эм… Привет, Панам, — Ви нервно почесала затылок. Они никогда не умела записывать голосовые сообщения и на самом деле терпеть их не могла. — Знаю, что вы с кланом никогда не знаете, куда отправитесь в следующий раз, — она усмехнулась и села на кровать, — и я хотела бы присоединиться к вам когда-нибудь, так что… да. Кстати, мы с Горо почти смогли справиться кое с чем.

Скрыв улыбку, Ви снова посмотрела в камеру.

— Как и ожидалось, мою проблему пока нельзя решить полностью, но я не сдаюсь. Я… в целом стараюсь держаться. Таблетки помогают, а скоро появятся экспериментальные киберпрограммы, которым под силу избавить меня от проблемы, так что… Думаю, всё обойдётся.

Такэмура должен был вернуться с минуты на минуту, поэтому Ви напомнила себе не затягивать с сообщением.

— В любом случае… Надеюсь, что у Альдекальдо всё в порядке. Слышала от Митча, что ты с кем-то сблизилась, — Ви усмехнулась, — я за тебя рада. Сама знаю, как приятно иметь рядом надёжное плечо, на которое можно опереться, — её внимание привлекли блики на полке над телевизором. Когда-то от стёкол очков Джонни отражались такие же.

Улыбка стёрлась с лица Ви, но она продолжила:

— Прошёл почти год с тех пор как… Очень надеюсь, что мы встретимся все вместе и хорошенько отпразднуем. Я понимаю, что ты и без меня это знаешь, но… просто хотела напомнить, как я благодарна за всё, что ты для меня сделала. Без тебя… ну… не знаю, где бы я сейчас была. Наверное, там же, где Джонни. В общем… — _боже, грёбаный стыд_. Вот почему она ненавидела голосовые сообщения. Отсутствие реакции от другой стороны всегда заставляло её нервничать, — в общем, мне пора. Горо скоро вернётся с обедом. Последние несколько дней я была безумно занята. Я позвоню в ближайшее время. Или ты мне позвони. Береги себя, Панам, и… удачи.

Отправив сообщение, Ви почувствовала облегчение. Чтобы не удариться в лишние сантименты, она направилась на кухню. Солнечные лучи заливали небольшую комнату, пока она рылась в холодильнике в поисках закуски.

Потянувшись за йогуртом — не исключено, что забытым и потому давно просроченным — Ви заметила татуировку Джонни на запястье.

Она была слишком занята, чтобы зацикливаться на том, как странно жить без его постоянного присутствия, но последние несколько недель, казалось, ей всё напоминало о нём.

— Мудак, — пробормотала Ви, глядя на сердечко с надписью «Джонни» внутри, но не могла не улыбнуться. Она была готова расплакаться, но покачала головой, разочарованно приказывая себе собраться. Слишком многое волновало её в последнее время. С закуской в руке она подошла к дивану и включила телевизор, надеясь наткнуться на какое-нибудь идиотское шоу.

Но прежде чем успела сесть, дверь открылась.

— Я вернулся! — объявил Такэмура.

Бросив йогурт на журнальный столик, Ви бросилась к нему.

— Наконец-то! — она едва не сбила его с ног и заключила в объятия. Горо засмеялся, когда она выхватила у него из рук пакеты с едой и быстро отнесла их на кухню.

— Ты как всегда голодна, — с ухмылкой заметил он, — сегодня всё как ты любишь. Очень надеюсь, что на этот раз повар приготовил всё правильно.

— _Горо_ , только не говори, что ты угрожал ему, — хихикнула Ви, вспоминая, насколько суровым был Такэмура, когда в прошлое посещение местной забегаловки повар испортил её заказ, — хотя… забудь. Ты весьма горяч, когда злишься, — игриво ухмыльнулась она, когда он подошёл к ней сзади и обнял, нежно поцеловав в шею.

— Ты знаешь, что к еде я всегда серьёзно отношусь, — прошептал он, — особенно когда дело касается тебя, Ви.

Неуверенная в том, будет ли пускать слюни из-за еды или Горо, Ви открыла контейнер с едой и потянулась к одной из булочек, но прежде чем успела откусить, ощутила приступ тошноты. Нужно было что-то предпринять, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Пробормотав: «Дерьмо», она вырвалась из объятий Такэмуры и бросилась в ванную.

Горо сразу же последовал за ней. Стоял рядом и смотрел, как сильно её рвёт, чувствовал, как её сковывает парализующее чувство страха. Этого он боялся больше всего.

Когда Ви наконец смогла сделать глубокий вдох, он осторожно заговорил:

— Ви, это… чип? — он ненавидел даже думать об этом. Чип и энграмма Джонни Сильверхэнда должны были исчезнуть. Они столько месяцев потратили на то, чтобы найти тех, кто сможет хотя бы немного продлить жизнь Ви. Недавно Горо обнаружил, что почти не думает об ужасном будущем, в котором Ви обречена.

Казалось, у них всё было хорошо. Он не видел её больной или слабой на протяжении нескольких месяцев, а теперь стало ясно, насколько наивно было с его стороны думать, что с ней всё в порядке. Что период совместного счастья продлится долго.

— Я в порядке, — ответила она, махнув рукой, чтобы успокоить его. И, почувствовав себя лучше, села рядом с унитазом и вытерла рот, — всё нормально.

Такэмура опустился перед ней на колени. Она ненавидела, когда он делал такое лицо, становясь похожим на грустного щенка.

— Эй, — прошептала она, потянувшись к его щеке. Заправила прядь волос за ухо, — всё хорошо. Думаю, меня просто мутит от какого-то запаха.

Горо что-то промычал в ответ и наклонился для нежного поцелуя, после которого прижался своим лбом ко лбу Ви.

С тех пор, как они покинули Найт-Сити и начали путешествовать, Ви поняла, насколько ранимым и чувствительным был Такэмура на самом деле. На его лице сохранялось суровое выражение, но он был самым добрым и ласковым мужчиной, которого она когда-либо встречала. Она продолжала жить ради него, даже страдая от мучительной боли из-за чипа. Потому что всегда помнила — если бы не чип, с Такэмурой она бы не встретилась.

— Ви, тебе пока не стоит спешить с модификациями своего тела. Будь осторожнее.

— Моё тело выдержит намного больше, чем ты думаешь, — она ухмыльнулась и чмокнула Горо в щёку, — давай я прямо сейчас проведу диагностику. Наверное, очередная мелкая ошибка. Они иногда пачками появляются, — Ви всматривалась в данные, мелькающие перед глазами, в попытках выяснить причину своего недомогания.

Когда диагностика завершилась, Ви не увидела ничего опасного. Вздохнув с облегчением, она опёрлась на руку Горо, чтобы подняться на ноги, когда внезапно высветилось сообщение.

— Что… — она потрясённо уставилась перед собой.

— В чём дело, Ви? — Такэмура снова стал серьёзным. — Ты…

Диагностика была перезапущена, но выдала тот же результат. Не в силах поверить увиденному, Ви покачала головой и посмотрела на Горо.

— Чёрт возьми, — пробормотала она, оцепенев, — там написано… что я беременна, — наконец нашла в себе силы озвучить.

Как такое могло случиться?

Не то, чтобы они с Горо воздерживались от секса, просто… Ви не думала, что когда-нибудь её испорченное тело сможет забеременеть.

Отсутствие реакции Такэмуры напрягало. Ви всматривалась в его лицо. Он будто даже забыл как дышать и просто смотрел на неё. Его бровь дёрнулась, как будто он хотел нахмуриться или удивиться, но тело не позволяло ему.

— Я… Это… — он не мог привести свои мысли в порядок, чтобы выдать хоть что-то связное.

Ви не удивилась его реакции — в конце концов, они никогда не планировали и не обсуждали подобное.

— Горо, — мягко позвала она и потянулась к нему, но он встрепенулся и, поднявшись на ноги, отошёл на пару шагов от неё. Избегал смотреть в глаза, затем тяжело вздохнул.

— Мне… мне нужно время, — пробормотал он себе под нос и покинул ванную.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Ви посмотрела на открытую дверь, прежде чем прислониться головой к стене позади неё. Блядь. Она закрыла глаза, а когда вновь открыла, то ожидала увидеть Джонни, услышать его язвительные комментарии по поводу происходящего. Ви грустно улыбнулась, понимая, что этого попросту не произойдёт.

Иногда она искренне скучала по Сильверхэнду. Чувствовала себя одинокой без его извечного ворчания в голове.

И как она теперь со всем этим справится?

Сообщение о беременности всё ещё находилось в поле её зрения. Срок был всего несколько недель. Странно, что она сама не догадалась, учитывая странное состояние, которое постоянно списывала на лекарства. Перепады настроения, повышенная эмоциональность, постоянный голод и тошнота… а ведь всё это вело к максимально логичному выводу.

Ви встала и медленно направилась в спальню. Как и ожидала, она нашла Горо сидящим на кровати. Он сцепил руки и положил на них подбородок, посмотрел в окно и сделал глубокий, медленный вдох.

— Прости меня за то… что бросил тебя там, — он оглянулся на неё, остановившуюся в дверном проёме.

— Всё нормально, — она натянуто улыбнулась, в её голосе слышалась горечь, — не беспокойся, Горо…

— Как такое могло произойти? — не мог не спросить он.

Ви медленно подошла к нему и опустилась на кровать.

— Не знаю, — покачала головой, — то есть… чёрт. Я никогда не думала о себе как о родителе.

— Я тоже, — признался Горо, нежно взглянув на неё, после чего обнял за плечи и прижал к себе.

— Даже не знаю… правда ли всё это, — быстро добавила Ви. Её попытки отрицать очевидное были откровенно несерьёзными, — может, это просто ошибка. Я имею в виду, что после всего, что пережило моё тело, я никогда не размышляла над тем, что могла бы…

— А если бы могла? — неожиданно прямо спросил он.

Ви отодвинулась и нервно оглядела комнату, прежде чем ответить:

— Я… не знаю.

Она не думала, что доживёт до двадцати пяти или покинет Найт-Сити живой. Никогда не загадывала наперёд, что случится в будущем, которое до сих пор оставалось неопределённым. И хотя каждый новый день ощущался как подарок, она никогда прежде не была настолько счастлива.

— Думаю, я хотела бы оставить ребёнка, — слова будто сами сорвались с её уст.

Горо кивнул. Его губы изогнулись в слабой улыбке, когда он посмотрел вниз и приложил ладонь к животу Ви.

— Я поддержу любое твоё решение, — в его голос вернулось привычное спокойствие, словно после кратковременной потери контроля он вновь взглянул на мир сквозь призму мудрости. Ви внимательно посмотрела на него.

— А ты уверен? В смысле… это должен быть не только мой выбор.

— Уверен, — одним голосом он помог ей расслабиться. Устало вздохнув, Ви опустила голову на его плечо и закрыла глаза, ощущая, как улетучивается беспокойство. Бывали и худшие времена в её жизни. И она выживала, чтобы продолжать бороться. А теперь она не одна.

**Япония**

**2079**

Полусонная Ви лежала на футоне в окружении одеял и подушек, большинство из которых поддерживали её ноющую поясницу. Она пыталась поспать подольше, но тихое бормотание Горо постоянно привлекало её внимание. Медленно открыв глаза, она повернулась к нему. Он положил голову на её круглый живот и напевал старую японскую колыбельную.

Ви широко улыбнулась и протянула руку к его волосам, с наслаждением пропуская пальцы между прядями.

— Прости, я тебя разбудил? — он виновато посмотрел на неё.

— Нет. Я обычно целую вечность просыпаюсь. А ещё эти проклятые птицы каждый день будят меня всё раньше и раньше, — Ви усмехнулась, бросив взгляд на раздвижную дверь, которая вела наружу. Она до сих пор привыкала к нетипичному окружению.

— Это нормально для жизни в японской деревне, — Горо, подвинувшись к ней, поцеловал в щёку и шею, затем перебрался за спину и начал массировать поясницу, принося облегчение.

— _Боже, да_ … — простонала Ви, запрокидывая голову.

— Кроме того, не переживай, чириканье птиц будет казаться тебе райской мелодией по сравнению с круглосуточными криками младенца.

Ви скорчила гримасу. Несмотря на дискомфорт, вызванный её положением, она не испытывала неприязни к новому месту жительства. Здесь всё было идеально. Чистая и практически нетронутая природа — а это в их дни почти не встретишь — птицы, тишина и спокойствие, без городской суеты и высоток, загораживающих собой всё. А ещё рядом невероятно счастливый Горо. Да и она сама была счастливой.

Резко прервав массаж, Горо потянулся к маленькой баночке в нескольких дюймах от подушки, на которой свернулась довольная кошка.

— Любовь моя, не забудь принять свои таблетки, — он протянул Ви баночку.

Ви послушно проглотила две большие розовые капсулы. Поначалу от них ей становилось плохо, но постепенно тело привыкло, как будто понимая, что только благодаря этому может продолжать существование.

— Я приготовлю нам завтрак, — запечатлев на шее Ви ещё один поцелуй, Горо встал, несмотря на недовольный стон и просьбу остаться в постели подольше, — свежий и питательный. Очень полезный для тебя и ребёнка.

Провожая его взглядом, Ви размышляла над тем, как ей повезло с таким мужчиной. Такэмура заботился о ней, делал всё ради её счастья. Удовлетворённо вздохнув, она положила руку на живот и улыбнулась.

Она никогда не думала, что сможет уехать так далеко от города, с которым раньше была будто бы связана. И только теперь у неё появилась возможность по-настоящему оценить жизнь и полноценно насладиться ею. Ви была счастлива находиться в доме, в котором уже очень скоро будет слышен топот ножек маленького Джонни или маленькой Роуг.

А Найт-Сити пойдёт нахер вместе с «Арасакой».

Её лёгкие были наполнены свежим чистым воздухом, рядом находился прекрасный заботливый мужчина, жизнь размеренно текла в мирной японской деревушке — а большего для счастья ей и не нужно.


End file.
